Magnus et Alec leur histoire
by Shadowhunteria
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé après la guerre contre Jonathan
1. Chapter 1

Cinq ans que la guerre contre Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern s'était terminée ...

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils habitaient officiellement ensemble. Alec avait 23 ans et depuis trois ans le couple avait adopté Max qui avait 4 ans. L'enfant était très joyeux, sage et choyé par ses deux papas en appelant Alec "Dad" et Magnus « papa ».

Ce fut facile dès le début car le premier mot premier de max fut Dad en désignant Alec car Max voulait un câlin, il adorait le thème pirate donc sa chambre fut décorée dans ce sens grâce à la magie de son papa.

Rafael avait agrandi la petite famille l'année d'avant. Il avait 6 ans. Il aimait par-dessus tout la musique, en particulier les berceuses espagnoles qu'il chante a Max pour s'endormir, jouer au basket dans le jardin de l'institut où un panier de basket a été placé pour qu'il puisse y jouer. Il aimait aussi le jeu de cache-cache avec des enfants dont les parents venaient de passage à l'institut.

Les St valentins ou Magnus et Alec étaient tous les deux s'était soit grasse matinée appartement fermé à double tour avec marqué sur la porte "PAS LA POUR PERSONNE LAISSEZ NOUS TRANQUILLE "portable éteint. Une année Magnus avait carrément emmené Alec à PARIS ou une fois ils ne faisaient rien de la journée, juste pour là pour être ensemble et une autre année ce fut ambiance romantique avec bougie sexe et encore sexe jusqu'à l'épuisement et une année Rafael et Max était à l'instit avec Izzy et la famille car c'est cette année-là que Magnus avait emmené Alec à Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Matin _**Fiançailles le 14 février 2013**_

Magnus et Alec étaient en train de dormir car Alec, qui était de patrouille cette nuit, était arrivé très tôt dans la nuit (4h du matin). Il était allé voir Rafael et Max pour leur faire un bisou sur leur front puis s'en alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus car cette nuit fut un peu dure et il avait besoin de son homme

Magnus se réveilla vers 8h du matin et oui depuis qu'ils étaient devenus papas, il fallait se lever tôt car Rafael et Max se levaient vers cette heure-là mais alors que d'habitude Alec était levé depuis longtemps, avec la nuit que le jeune avait eue, Magnus ne le réveilla pas il toucha la joue de Alec et lui dis à son oreille

-Dort mon Alexander tu en as besoin après la nuit que tu as passé, ne t'en fait pas je m'occupe des petits

-MMMMM d'accord t'es un ange je t'aime tu le sais ça, AHHHHH dis Alec en baillant

-je t'aime encore plus mon ange dis Magnus en repoussant une mèche qui étais sur les yeux de Alec puis partit de la chambre a pas de loup pour pas réveiller Alec

Magnus entendit de la cuisine le rire aux éclats de Max alors que les enfants faisaient la cuisine en usant de la magie.

-CHHHHHHUUUUUTTTTT Moins fort papa et Dad sont encore en train de dormir !

-OH mais c'est marrant t'as plein de farine partout AHAH !

Magnus arrivant en disant :

-Alors mes amours vous faites quoi ?et regardez-moi ça la cuisine est sans dessus dessous !

-Oh noon noonnnn t'es réveillé ! avec Rafi, on voulait faire une surprise à toi et à Dad dis tristement Max

Magnus se mis à rire.

-Oh mes amours c'est à moi de faire ça et puis c'est un jour très spécial pour Dad et moi c'est la fête des amoureux et puis ça fait 5 ans que l'on est ensemble et ….

-Je parie que tu vas aussi demander en mariage Dad dit Rafael déterminé en coupant la parole à Magnus

Et là tous naturellement Magnus marcha jusqu'à une commode et pris un petit écrin puis se mit à hauteur de ses enfants pour l'ouvrir et là un anneau resplendissait avec gravé _Alec_

-OHOH LA LA elle est belle fit Rafael en la prenant pour la voir et en plus tu l'as gravé avec son prénom !

-Tu va le faire quand dis répondis Max

-je fini le petit déjeuner, je cache la bague je nettoie votre bazar pendant que vous allez vous laver et après j'y vais.

D'un claquement de doigt Magnus fait apparaitre une rose rouge dans un vase, des pétales de roses se dispersèrent sur le plateau

Un quart d'heure plus tard tout était prêt. Magnus voulait que ce soit fait à la main et surtout avec amour. Il y avait dans le plateau avec les pétales de rose et le vase 4 pancakes et ….le téléphone de Magnus sonna avec le prénom de _IZZY_ il décrocha en lui disant

-Eh mon chou mais désolé j'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui !

-félicitation mon vieux je viens d'avoir Rafael et Max a l'instant au téléphone ils étaient trop excités de me le dire alors si tu veux être tranquille sans avoir les deux dans vos pattes aujourd'hui, on peut les prendre et puis il y a des gens d'Idris qui sont là. On a au moins une dizaine d'enfants à l'institut et je sais que Rafael adore jouer avec eux répliqua Isabelle

-t'es un ange Izzy

-Pas de souci je les attends tu peux ouvrir un portail et tu n'inquiètes pas ils vont bien s'amuser avec Margaret Louison Thomas et ses cousins et en plus je viens de l'apprendre qu'ils sont à New York car ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Camilla elle a le même âge que Max et puis vous avez qu'à venir les chercher demain

-Oh alors max va s'amuser comme un roi et Rafael aussi dis Magnus

-je les attends répondis isabelle avant de raccrocher

Max et Rafael arrivèrent tout beaux tout propres et Max avait dans la main un dessin de Alec et Magnus qui se donnaient la main il alla dans la cuisine le mis devant le vase et dis

-T'as vu papa il est beau mon dessin zé penser en me lavant et puis zé entendu que l'on va voir tata Izzy ?

-Oui mon chéri elle a proposé que vous alliez à l'institut il y a des enfants qui sont là car il y a un anniversaire et ils viennent tous de Idris

-D'accord SUPER je vais pouvoir jouer au basket et à cache-cache avec eux dis Rafael avec enthousiasme

-Allez vite chercher des affaires pour aujourd'hui et ce soir pendant que j'ouvre un portail

Mais Max fut plus rapide que Rafael et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre deux gros sacs à dos

-c'est bon ont peux y aller

-Dis-moi tu es très pressé mon chéri

-Oh sa oui ze je vais pouvoir me faire de nouveaux amis dit Max

-Et puis on a compris qu'il fallait que tu sois tous seul avec Dad pour cet évènement dit Rafael d'un ton grave

Magnus était très fier de ses fils ils avaient tout compris. Il fit le portail et expliqua à ses fils

-Allez les loulous il est temps d'y aller. Soyez sage pas de caprices pas de bagarres avec les autres enfants et Max ...

-OUI je sais je ne dois pas utiliser la magie pour embêter les autres enfants tu me le dis à chaque fois en marchant jusqu'au portail et d'un geste de la main il partit dans un FLOPPP

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa je vais m'occuper de lui, dit Rafael en prenant les deux gros sacs que Max avait fait apparaitre, ne t'occupe que de toi et Dad dit Rafael en venant lui faire un bisou de la main et s'engouffrant dans le portail.

Il était 9h et demi quand Magnus avez fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et il passa dans la chambre pour voir Alec, il dormait toujours il avait l'air très jeune alors Magnus en profita pour appeler Le Taki's dans le salon

-Ici Le Taki's Kaelie à l'appareil qui puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Coucou Kaelie c'est Magnus tu peux me réserver une table pour 13h un peu à l'écart ? demande Magnus

-oh toi tu as l'air heureux

-Oui je vais demander en mariage Alec ce matin, et la Magnus entendis Kaelie hurler pardessus le téléphone

\- PATRON LOUISA ERSNEST CA Y EST MAGNUS VA LE FAIRE : DEMANDER ALEC EN MARIAGE !

-EH Kaelie du calme et pas de chichi hein dit Magnus

-OUI OUI d'accord mais tu veux que vous fasse un menu spécial pour vous ?

-Ça vous ne dérange pas demande Magnus

-Magnus s'est Guillaume (le cuisiner) ça ne me pose pas de problème de vous faire un repas pour vous

-Ok merci à vous en raccrochant

Et la Magnus commençait à être un peu stressé. Il allait demander en mariage un homme de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il avait eu le coup de foudre depuis le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il était 9h45 il alla dans la chambre avec le plateau et la Alec venait de se réveiller. Il avait l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées mais très épanoui d'avoir dormi autant que ça.

-Coucou mon cœur. dit Alec d'une vois un peu pâteuse OHHH très mignon mon amour merciiii en s'asseyant dans le lit ça m'a fait un bien fou de dormir plus tard j'en avais bien besoin

-oui je sais tu es revenu à 4h du matin et tu as dû passer une mauvaise nuit. On le prend ce petit dej

-Eh minute je trouve que c'est très calme où sont Rafael et Max ? Demanda Alec en mangeant le fameux pancake avec la bague que Magnus avez caché et la ...Mais MMMM c'est… c'est… bégaya Alec. C'est une bague oh et il y a mon prénom dessus !

Et la Magnus qui s'était assis se leva et mis un genou à terre et Alec surpris bouche bée

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que je t'ai vu toi en particulier et surtout tes yeux qui m'ont charmé. Tu me maintiens en vie, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. .. Je t'aime, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Tu es mon premier et seul Amour. Le seul et l'unique veux-tu m'épouser ?

Alec avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il ne savait plus quoi dire il avait encore la bague dans sa paume de main et il dit à Magnus

-Je t'aime Magnus Bane ! EVIDEMENT que je veux t'épouser

Et là Magnus pris la bague qui était dans la paume de la main d'Alec pour la mettre à son doigt.

-Alors tu vas me dire où sont les enfants ? demanda Alec

-Ils sont à l'institut répliqua Magnus en rigolant

-Alors tu avais tous prévu et ce que Max a fait comme dessin il est trop mignon Merci !

Magnus embrassa Alec et ne quittant plus leurs lèvres ils sentirent leur désir réciproque monter en flèche. Ce baiser était si intense, si délicieux et si libérateur qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, savourant ce contact.

Puis firent l'amour avec tendresse et amour sans se presser. Alec s'était assoupi alors Magnus pris son téléphone, fit une photo de la main de Alec où il avait la bague avec pour légende "IL A DIS OUI !" et l'envoya à Izzy.

Après vers 11h30 ils partirent pour le resto puis à Central Pack à côté du parc urbain et là Magnus dit

-C'est merveilleux cette vue pour un mariage

-Hein oh oui c'est superbe répondit Alec dans ses pensées


End file.
